


"Want me to show you what it's like?"

by SponsoredByLays



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SponsoredByLays/pseuds/SponsoredByLays
Summary: Tommy reads some ao3 rape fics and starts crying. Wilbur comforts him and shows him what sex should actually be like.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 18
Kudos: 197





	"Want me to show you what it's like?"

**Author's Note:**

> Slight rape mention warning!! but anyways, do enjoy lol. And dont read if it makes u uncomfortable pls pls pls

Wilbur was sitting in his room, it was quite late at night. He had just finished his chill stream about an hour ago so he was trying to get some sleep. 

And he almost succeeded, before he was interrupted by some muffled...crying? 

"What the fuck" He muttered under his breath, before getting up from his bed and putting on his round glasses. He went into the guests room, there he found Tommy, with red puffy eyes and tears falling down on the bed he was sitting on. 

"T-Tommy? Are you okay?!" Wilbur asks and rushes over to the younger, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a hug 

"Y-Yeah, it's just something stupid" He wipes off his tears with his sleeve "You can go back to sleep now, sorry to disturb you" He apologizes 

"Awh Tommy, I'm sure it's not dumb, okay? Just tell me, you'll feel much better" Wilbur reassures the younger, placing him on his lap and pulling him closer 

"W-Well-" He sniffles and takes a deep breath "I was on ao3-" 

Wilbur sighs, "I can see a problem already" 

"Let me finish! I was on ao3 and- uh I kinda looked through some fanfics of us... and I may or may not have stumbled upon some really fucked up shit and-" He felt more tears rolling down his cheeks "They were really bad, Wil- You- You raped me! You made me do things I didn't want and- and-" And there he goes crying again. 

"Tommy..." Wilbur starts pressing soft kisses against the blonde's temple, while whispering sweet nothings in a soft tone, assuring him he would never do that, not even think about it. 

After he calmed down a bit Wilbur got an idea. 

"You know I would never do anything like that without your consent, right?" He says, looking at Tommy with apologetic eyes, the younger just nods and gives him a slight smile 

"Hey," He lifts up Tommy's chin with two fingers 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you want me to show you how actual sex should feel like?" 

"W-What-" The younger flushes with embarrassment at the sudden request 

"If you want to of course. I want you to feel good, I want you to know that it's supposed to be all pleasure, not whatever the fuck you've been reading." He whispers into the blonde's ear, making him shiver at the thought, but he considers it for a second. 

"Well?" Wilbur asks again 

"I guess I'd like that." 

"Alright." Wilbur says, barley above a whisper. "One second." 

He carefully pushes Tommy off his lap and heads to his own room. He searches a little through the drawers before finding a bottle of lube 

'This should be enough' 

He heads back, and finds Tommy already taking off his shirt. He sits down next to him and motions for him to lay down. He does exactly that, while Wilbur starts taking off the rest of his clothing. 

When he reaches his boxers, he looks up one last time as if to ask for permission, Tommy just gives a quick nod and Wilbur pulls them down, leaving the other completely naked. 

"Don't be scared to ask me to stop, alright?" Wilbur says as he starts taking his own clothes off, he then flips the other over so that he's laying on his stomach. 

Wilbur takes a moment to worship Tommy's body, massaging at the younger's thighs, stomach and chest. He presses kisses to the younger's skin, running his tongue over one of his nipples as he traces a hand down Tommy's abdomen and gently curls it around his cock, giving a few teasing strokes. 

Tommy lets out a weak moan and arches his body up against the elder's, "Wilbur~, don't tease. I need you, now." He demands breathlessly. "A-Also- Can I sit on your lap instead?" Tommy asks shyly 

"Whatever makes you more comfortable." Wilbur muses "It may hurt a little, but I promise it'll feel good in no time" The older murmured, to which Tommy just gave a small hum of affirmation 

Wilbur reached for the bottle of lubricant that was laying on the bed and coats three of his fingers in the liquid. 

He rubbed with one finger around the rim of Tommy's hole. Tommy moaned loudly in Wilbur's ear, his fingernails dug painfully in Wilbur's back and he rested his forehead on his shoulder. 

“No teasin' Wilby, please.” He groaned in the taller's shoulder, to which he just chuckled 

Tommy took Wilbur's fingers so well. They reduced him to a whining, pleading, sobbing mess, not that there was much need for that now. Wilbur added a second finger and started to scissor Tommy's hole open. 

Wilbur yelped as Tommy sank his teeth into the skin of Wilbur's shoulder, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to leave a mark. Tommy pressed back onto Wilbur's fingers, slowly fucking himself on them, trying to make them hit his sweet spot. 

"FUCK- Do that again and I'm leaving you here like this." Wilbur says as he rubs his own shoulder with his other free hand. 

Tommy whined in response and instead sank his teeth in Wilbur's neck again. When Tommy felt loose enough on his fingers, Wilbur added a third one. Tommy's finger nails scratched over Wilbur's back. 

Wilbur would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy every bit of pain Tommy was causing him. 

He then removed his fingers from the younger's hole, making the other groan when doing so. 

Wil lubed up his member quickly, he then lined his member to Tommy's entrance and slowly pushed himself in. The younger's face contorted with the sudden painful pleasure. 

Wilbur began to move slowly, pulling out until his cock was almost out, then pushing back inside, inch by inch. Tommy's hands fisted in the sheets, and Wilbur leaned down to kiss him. 

The sight of Tommy coming all over himself just from Wilbur fucking him tipped the brunette over the edge, and pleasure overtook him as they both came hard, crying out each other's names. 

They kissed deeply as they came down, then Wil pulled out and flopped down beside Tommy. He leaned in for another kiss, 

"God, I love you so fucking much" The older muttered under his breath, making the other just giggle and smile "Now let's go to sleep, I'm fucking exhausted. "

**Author's Note:**

> Ending is kinda rushed but hey it should do wjshsjs hope u enjoyed, comments always appreciated fr fr <3


End file.
